


Loneliness

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Her mother is dead. Her father has been arrested for the crime. All alone, she struggles to deal with this new reality.





	Loneliness

It all felt like a scary dream. Even her dad had told her that, and told her she should try to forget it, but how could she? The image of her mother staring wide-eyed at the barrel of the gun, her hand flying to her mouth, a split second before the gun roared and took her life was frozen forever in her mind.

Just what had she been thinking in that one short second of life she had left? Maybe there had been no time for her to think. But she must have realised she was about to die. Then she was lying on the ground. There was so much of that sticky red stuff flowing out from her head. Kamila remembered that it soaked her dress. Her dad had told her to change her clothes and taken it away.

The feeling of blood coating the palms of her hands still remained despite the fact she had washed them, scrubbed her mother's blood away and watched it run down into the plughole. The little girl rubbed her hands together, trying to make the feeling go away. If she closed her eyes, she could still imagine the crimson substance painted over her palms.

Why had he told the police he had done it? After all, it was her own fault. She was the one responsible for the death of her mother and wanted to tell everybody, but she had promised her father she wouldn't tell anyone.

A tear dripped from her eye and slid down her cheek, splashing onto her clean dress and leaving a dark spot. Kamila gazed down at the spot with a blank expression on her face.

Her mother and father were gone now. She was left all alone, sitting on a chair in the police station. The station was filled with noise and she heard her father's name being brought up a few times. It was apparent that everyone was shocked to hear that a detective had murdered his own wife.

"Why would he kill his own wife?" a police officer spoke up. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well, who knows? Maybe he just wasn't the person we all thought he was."

Kamila clenched her fists and her face burned hot. A rush of tears sprang to her eyes. It took all she had not to scream that he was innocent and she was the true killer. Why did they have to talk in front of her like that? She hated listening to them, hearing them call her father a murderer.

"Are you okay?" A woman bent down in front of her, smiling kindly. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Kamila stared back at her. Why was she smiling like that? There was nothing to be smiling about. Her mother was dead, her father claimed responsibility for the crime and she was a killer. Even her father had smiled at her when he was telling her it was going to be alright, but that was different. It was a very sad smile that she never saw him use before. He hadn't got mad or cried, even though she had done a terrible thing and torn the family apart. Just been her kind and loving father.

"No thanks," she whispered, hanging her head. All she wanted was to have her parents back, to have them hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything," the woman spoke in that irritatingly cheerful voice. She walked away and Kamila released a little sigh of relief.

"That poor little girl. I can't believe he did that right in front of her. She's just a kid."

Kamila clamped her hands over her ears and screwed her eyes shut, struggling to block out the voices. She could hardly scream at them to shut up. Her parents had taught her to use good manners and she knew it would be rude to do so. Why couldn't they go somewhere else to talk?

A hand gently touched her shoulder, startling her. Kamila looked round, her gaze falling upon a young female police officer with tall red hair sitting in the chair next to her. Unlike that other woman, she wasn't putting on a cheery smile. Her expression was one of vague shock and sympathy.

"Hi. You are Detective Jowd's daughter, right?"

Kamila nodded. She had never seen this woman before and was surprised by how young she appeared to be.

"I'm Lynne. I just heard..." The officer looked away, biting down on her bottom lip. "Everyone is saying your father committed a crime."

Kamila grew tense. Was she about to start calling her father a murderer too?

"But I don't believe it."

"Huh?" Kamila's mouth dropped open in surprise. So someone really did think her dad was innocent? She almost wanted to tell Lynne she was right, but she couldn't break the promise. As long as Lynne believed it, then that was good enough for her.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kamila."

"Kamila... I'm sorry that all this had to happen to you. It's awful." Lynne clasped her hands to her chest, releasing a sigh. "It must be driving you crazy, listening to those officers talking like that. I'll go tell them to-"

"No, it's alright," Kamila cut in. "It's true, isn't it? My dad told everyone he killed my mom."

Lynne sat back against the chair, her brow creasing in thought. "Have you got anywhere to go? Other family members?" It didn't seem that any arrangements had been made, as far as she knew. They had just brought her here when arresting Detective Jowd and left her to sit in a chair all by herself.

Kamila shook her head. "No. It was just me, Mom and Dad. I have other family but they all live ages away."

A long silence followed. Kamila glanced at Lynne, wondering why she was so quiet. It appeared that she was deep in thought about something.

"I bet you want to stay here, don't you?" Lynne eventually spoke. "Even if your dad goes to prison, you can still visit him, you know."

It hadn't occurred to Kamila that she might be able to see him again, even if he was in jail. "Really?" Her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Yeah." Lynne gave her a reassuring smile. "Actually, I'm living alone right now since I moved out of my parents' house. I was thinking that maybe you could come and live with me, if you like. It will be a lot of fun. We could do all sorts of things together. That is, if you want to."

Kamila considered the offer. She had only just met Lynne, and it was kind of surprising that she was being invited to live with her so soon, but she was already getting to like her. Lynne actually believed her father was innocent and she wasn't like those other annoying people wearing huge, fake smiles on their faces, telling her everything would be okay. That was a lie. How could everything possibly be okay?

"I would like that," the little girl said, inclining her head in a nod.

"Let's go then. We'll buy some things for you and then we'll go home. You must be tired of hanging round here, right?" Lynne stood up, extending a hand to her.

Kamila slipped a hand into hers and they walked together out of the station.


End file.
